


Bajo tu encanto

by Nnatsu4



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnatsu4/pseuds/Nnatsu4
Summary: Todo en esta vida es un misterio, perdemos gente a nuestro alrededor pero de alguna forma la vida se las arregla para volverlas a ver.los personajes no me pertenecen
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi, Kisa Shouta/Yukina Kou, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ..............................................................................................................................................................
> 
> Nota: las palabras utilizadas entre comillas "-------" significan otro idioma
> 
> Parejas : Takano x Ritsu - Misaki x Usagi - Kirishima x Yokozawa
> 
> ................................................................................................................................................................

Hola, soy nueva en esta plataforma, pero ya llevo escribiendo un par de fics sobre estas parejas, espero que les guste 

El fic que les traigo esta vez es uno que llevo planeando recientemente, es el primero que me meto en un Omegaverse, pero este tiene un poco de mitología y misterio. Principalmente cambie un poco la forma de relatar las cosas, enesta ocación ire dejando pistas para que ustedes vayan creando sus ideas y luego con el avance del fic sabran si es verdad o no. 

En este caso , mientras yo voy escribiendo los capitulos, dejare cirtas cituacione abiertas que en un principio treran un poco de confución, pero ya con el pasar de los capitulos se iran entendiendo .

Sin mas que decir disfruten la introducción

..............................................................................................................................................................

BAJO TU ENCANTO 

Dentro de la gran ciudad 3 personas paseaban asombrados por lo diferente que era a su hogar, este tenía diversidad de colores y luces llamativas que los obligaba a estar como moscas a traídos por cualesquiera cosas. El principal motivo por el cual estaban ahí era para celebrar el cumpleaños del menor de ellos, en un principio eran un grupo de 5 personas, pero terminaron separándose antes de pisar la ciudad. A sí que ahora tenían que buscar a los dos restantes  
\- waa Usagi, Masamune miren eso, eso, y eso- señalaba el pequeño Misaki ya no tan pequeño de 18 años- es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, gracias- los abrazo a cada uno y feliz  
\- espera Misaki no te adelantes no te queremos perder- dijo el de cabellera azabache llamado Takano  
\- no te adelantes- tomo la mano de Misaki  
\- lo..losiento no quería preocuparlos, es que todo en la ciudad es ...es tan genial, porque solo podemos venir cuando cumplimos 18?- cuestiono mientras seguían caminando  
\- es la tradición de la familia, yo vine con Yokozawa cuando cumplimos esa edad- dijo Takano buscando un lugar tranquilo donde conversar  
\- yo vine con otros 3, cuando cumplí 18- afirmo el mayor - mira vamos acá, te va encantar Misaki- ambos sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano, mientras Takano solo podía seguirlos, envidiaba un poco la relación de su primo con Misaki, el estaría de la misma forma con su pareja  
\- wow esto sabe genial ... por qué no comemos esto en casa- habían llegado a una cafetería muy famosa del lugar, conocida ya por los dos mayores  
\- porque estos productos se dañaban en casa Maki, no tendiran el mismo sabor- era el apodo cariñoso que Takano tenía para Misaki, claro después de convivir varios años se permitían llamarse de diferentes formas, como en el caso de Usami con Misaki al ser pareja tenían otros nombres entre ellos, mientras Misaki estaba entretenido Usami llamo a Takano para conversar en privado

\- que sucede? - pregunto ya un poco más serio  
\- Takano, sé que es tu deber cuidar a Misaki, se lo prometiste a su padre, pero podrías dejarnos solo por esta vez dejarnos solos- Takano trasformo su tranquilidad por seriedad, no le gustaba separarse de Misaki, era como su guardaespaldas, además hizo una promesa a su padre cuando el nacido "jamás lo dejare solo, lo protegeré más que mi propia vida", fue lo que le dijo, ya que estaba muy avergonzado por no haber podido proteger al primero  
\- pero ..yo- Usami, no lo dejo terminar  
\- quiero ...quiero pedirle matrimonio a Misaki... por favor, sé que es tu deber hacerlo, pero quiero llevarlo a varios lugares y si hacemos eso los tres perdernos la oportunidad de buscar a Yokozawa y a tu prometida ...- eso le disgustaba un poco a Takano  
\- está bien, pero cuidadlo... no permitas que nada le pasa, protégelo ... y nunca lo dejes solo, no sueltes la mano de Maki por nada del mundo- Takano parecía estar desesperado por proteger a Misaki y eso es un trauma que tiene desde la niñez que no se lo puede perdonar el mismo cuando ya todos le han dicho que no era su culpa y son cosas que pasan  
\- eso hare, no tienes nada de que preocuparte .... sabes que nunca me separare de él, después de todo somos pareja destinada- ambos se despidieron. Usami fue con su pequeño novio y Takano tentado a seguirlos tomo otra dirección en busca de sus otros dos compañeros que se perdieron en el camino hace 5 días antes de llegar a la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar

\- waaa suelta eso- dijo alarmado un castaño- "no puedes comer eso aquí"- le regaño al más alto  
\- "que tiene de malo Kirishima ... como esto todos los días"- dijo mirándolo enojado o más bien esa era su cara de siempre  
\- ah- suspiro- "aquí es muy diferente a tu hogar Yokozawa"- quito el pescado de sus manos y lo puso en una funda y luego en el carrito - "tengo que comprar la cena, no hagas nada malo y sígueme"- dijo jalándolo de la sección de mariscos - si sigue así no me va alcanzar para comprar - murmuro haciendo cuentas viendo el dinero en su cartera

\- "Kirishima"- se oyó casi en un susurro  
\- mmm- dijo el tratando de prestarle atención mientras escogía un par de verduras  
\- " por qué puedes entenderme?"- pregunto - "es decir ... hablas igual a mi bueno la mayoría de veces y el y ella no lo hacen por qué?"-  
\- "es ..no se ... siempre fui molestado en la escuela por ser diferente"- de repente anunciaron la hora en la radio que se reproducía por el supermercado - hay no se nos hace tarde para retirar a Hiyori ... - dijo alarmado - Yokozawa - era una de las pocas palabras en ese lenguaje que podía entender

\- "aaa porque no le hice caso al tonto de Masamune para estudiar esto"- dijo un poco enojado ya que no entendía la mayoría de lo que todos hablaban  
\- "...mmm quieres aprender a comunicarte bien?"- le pregunto mientras iban en un auto, después de pagar la cuenta tomaron un Taxi y subieron a la parte trasera  
\- " si..quiero entenderlos... esto de que traduzcas todo me harta y más cuando no conoces una palabra "- estaba molesto consigo mismo, se supone que debía llegar con su grupo, pero por el capricho de la prometida de su mejor amigo terminaron separándose del grupo y después por tratar de salvarla recibió un golpe muy fuerte y despertó en una casa donde no entendía ni j de lo que le decían, por suerte Kirishima menor es el que lo entendió ... y era algo muy muy extraño e incómodo para el  
\- " entonces te enseñare... Hiyori también quería aprender el lenguaje, así que les enseñare a los dos"- dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que molesto un poco al mayor.

continura 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado.

pueden dejar su teorias aqui o alguna suguerencia tambien

La primera pista sobre este fic se encuentre en el título y hace referencia un poco al omegaverse y a la forma de mitología que voy a utilizar


	2. Como nos conocimos (C2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: las palabras utilizadas entre comillas "-------" significan otro idioma
> 
> Parejas : Takano x Ritsu - Misaki x Usagi - Kirishima x Yokozawa

Pv Misaki

-hey Misaki- me pregunto Usagi, después de un tiempo, estaba tan concentrado en lo bonito que se veían las tiendas y todo que no me di cuenta cuando Masamune se fue, Usagi dijo que fue a buscar a Yokozawa y a su prometida, me sentí un poco triste porque no se despidió de mi

\- que pasa Usagi- dije un poco desanimado, se me hacía raro pasar solo con Usagi y no con Masamune, él siempre ha estado ahí para mi desde que tengo memoria

\- recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? - me pregunto acercándose más a mí y haciendo que me ponga más nervioso, digo me gusta estar con él, papá me ha dicho que me voy a casar con él en un futuro porque yo lo elegí, sigo sin entender muy bien eso

\- si...fue muy vergonzoso para mí- dije recordando aquel día

\- ajajaj para mí fue el más bonito- es un tonto aún recuerdo todo lo que paso - si no dejabas de esconderte detrás de Takano parecías un pez asustado - rio lo que hizo ponerme más rojo.

Hace 13 años

\- pero yo no quiero ir- le grite a mi madre- me quiero quedar con Masa.chan

\- Maki es algo que debemos hacer, es la tradición, todos los niños van- dijo un Takano de 13 años

\- pero tú no vas a estar- dije aferrándome a el

\- yo solo puedo acompañarte hasta la entrada, ya tu harás el resto- me dijo para darme confianza

\- cuídalo Takano- le dijo papá

\- eso hare, vamos se nos hace tarde los demás ya están hay- me animo y me jalo a la entrada, era un lugar muy oscuro a la entrada, estafo formado por rocas y se podía escurar la vos de muchas personas niños y niñas de todas las edades

\- hey Masamune- puede ver que era Yokozawa quien se acercaba - Misaki listo para entrar- yo negué con mi cabeza y me aferre más a Masamune

\- jajaja tranquilo- me sacudió mis cabellos, mientras esperábamos para que yo entrara o más bien saliera a ese lugar divisaba a todos los que estaban hasta que me tope con un chico más alto que Yokozawa y me miraba fijamente no sé por qué no podía apartar mi mirada de él, era tan penetrante y me gustaba me gustaba su color de ojos violeta y su cabello era diferente jamás vi uno de ese color parecían blancos o plateados y lo que más me llama la atención, no me había percatado que me separe de mi grupo hasta que escuche que me llevan

\- Maki no te alejes- me tomo del brazo - bien esta será tu primera vez ... no te asustes es normal, Yokozawa te a compañera el todavía no ha encontrado a su pareja ...así que él puede entrar- dijo haciendo que estos dos se toman de la mano - cuidalo ... solo suéltalo cuando su verdadera pareja se acerque ... - ambos parecían hablar con la mirada

\- descuida, vamos Misaki- salimos del lugar oscuro y serré un poco los ojos pues la luz brillante que se esparcía en todo el lugar no nos dejaba ver bien, así que me agarre fuertemente de la mano de Yokozawa, me asuste al ver hacia abajo y caí- Misaki tranquilízate es normal- Yokozawa parecía estar acostumbrado

\- cuanto tiempo llevas haciendo esto? - pregunte

\- desde que tengo 6 años- me dijo seriamente- ven tenemos que sentarnos los alfas son los que nos buscan- dijo buscando un lugar cómodo, con mi mirada buscaba al chico que vi hace no mucho , debe tener la misma edad que Takano o Yokozawa pensé, muchos y muchas e me acercaban conversaban un rato y después se iban

\- creo que este no es tu año ni el mío tampoco- dijo Yokozawa, ya era muy tarde y la mayoría se estaba ya retirando

\- espera- escuchamos una voz - quiero hablar con el- cuando regrese mi vista era él... estaba feliz porque me apuntaba a mi

\- solo 5 minutos- sentencio Yokozawa para salir pues solo se tenían que quedar las parejas

\- con eso me basta- dijo sonriente- me llamo Usami Akihiko, un gusto poder conocerte- tomo mi mano para poder besarla

\- amm Mi..Ta..- estaba muy nervioso- era mucho mayor que yo mucho más que Takno - digo Misa.. aaa Takahashi- logre decir

\- jajaj tranquilo no te voy a devorar ... aun- escuche en un susurro- lamento no haber llegado antes-

\- Usa..Usagi san - logre decir y escuche una risa por parte de este

\- jaja es Usami.. pero tu lindura puedes decirme como se te antoje- me sonroje, habíamos pasado adentro más de los 5 minutos que me dieron por que aparte de que me hacía sonrojar teníamos muchas cosas de que conversar, descubrí que si era dos años mayor que Takano, eso quiere decir que era 9 años mayor que yo

\- creo que ya debemos irnos, dije apenado- pues vi las luces del atacar

\- no quisiera pero tienes razón- ambos bajamos nuevamente a la entrada y nuevamente esa luz abrillantadora nos volvió a segar, cuando estuve de nuevo en la entrada sentí ser jalado por alguien inmediatamente

\- estas bien , no te paso nada....- Takano me revisaba por todo lado, luego me abrazaba

\- no seas exagerado- escuche a Yokozawa burlarse

\- que quieres que haga paso casi 4 horas ahy-

\- si pero yo lo cuide y ustedes seguramente debe ser su padres mucho gusto- Usagi había echo un comentario, el cual me hizo sonrojar pero hizo molestar más a Masamune que estaba rojo de la ira y para colmo Yokozawa le siguió el juego a Usagi

\- si y que intenciones tiene scon nuestro pequeño, mira que mamá gruñona no acepta tan fácil a cualquiera- señalo a Masa muñe

\- idiotas, pues Mamá oso siempre lo conciente - Takno me jalo y me llevo lejos de ahí, ya lo demás paso rápido, la familia de Usagi se mudó cerca de la de nosotros, costo pero Osage y Masamune lograron llevarse relativamente bien aunque no dejaban de sobreprotegerme

Y ahora estoy aquí... se supone que cuando cumplía 18 me dejarían conocer la ciudad, con mi pareja os esa Usami, pero Masamune no puede dejarme solo ni porque estoy con él, así que se unió al viaje y para colmo como la prometida de Masamune se eligió reciente mente esta no desaprovecha la oportunidad para seguirnos a todas partes y como si fuera poco por alguna extraña razón Yokozawa decidió acompañarnos pero estos dos últimos se perdieron antes de llegar siquiera a pisar la ciudad

Pv Yokozawa

Estaba harto no sabía quién era más molestoso si el menor de los Kirishima o el mayor , si para poder comunicarme recitaba del menor, pero el mayor no se despegaba de mi, se sentía atraído a mí por alguna extraña razón, la verdad es que quería salir de ahí y buscar mi collar el cual perdí hace 8 años, sin ella no puedo volver a casa y ya lo he ocultado bastante tiempo, cuando cumplí 18 años vine a la ciudad, sin embargo por una estúpida pelea que tuve con Masamune me aparte del grupo y salí, sabía que no podía ir a la playa a menos que fuera en grupo pero fui un tonto fui ahí pero no hice nada más que rescatar a un chico parecía de mi edad, a él le encargue mi tesoro para que pudiera sobrevivir y ahora la necesito con urgencia.

Hace 6 días

Misaki cumplía años y era mi oportunidad para volver a la ciudad

\- yo los acompaño- dije al verlos reunidos

\- pero Yoko no es necesario- decía Misaki

\- quiero hacerlo ..- insistí tanto que me dejaron ir, en algún punto tenía que separarme pue yo iba en otra dirección

\- déjame en paz- escuche el grito, a Masamune no le gusta que su prometida le ande siguiendo a todas partes y mucho menos que se pegue como chicle

\- pero... tenemos que estar juntos conocernos ... nnos casaremos cuando regresemos y no sé nada de ti- la prometida de Masamune es la hermana de Misaki ... aunque no le veo el parecido solo en su cabello

\- no me interesa, sabes bien porque me caso contigo- y ella se enojó tanto que podría jurar que casi crea una tormenta

\- bien pues que te diviertas yo me largo- aproveche de esa situación, diciendo que yo la vería ya que Misaki estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, la seguí ha acierto punto pero noto que la seguí y se molestó mucho conmigo que termine siendo golpeado en la cabeza con algo que no recuerdo, cuando desperté estaba en una bañera y este tipo estaba mirando fijamente "Kirsihima Zen" se llama o así me dijo el otro "Kirsihima Ritsu" que por alguna razón lograba entenderlo, pero cada vez que le preguntaba el por queme cambiaba de tema o algo parecido

\- " mi hermano dice que si te gusto la cena"- pregunto esa vez, me habían servido una especie de pescado, pero sabía bien

\- " si, gracias, podrían sacarme de aquí me estreso" - le dije porque no dejaban que ponga un pie fuera de la bañera

\- " como, ne..necesitas agua para vivir"- dijo alarmado

\- " no siempre ... solo sácame de aquí y te lo demuestro"- se supone que no podíamos decir nada pero me daban confianza ,el hecho de que pudiera hablar mi lengua me intrigaba

\- Hiyori noo¡¡¡- escuche un grito y vi a una quema niña que entraba y me veía y también entro el otro el mayor el cual no me daba mucha confianza pero me vieron. Fue un poco incomodo tratar de explicar lo que soy, pero con ayuda de la traducción de Kirishima Ritsu pude defenderme

Ahora estoy aquí ... tratando de aprender lo que dice Hiyori o más bien aprender a preparar comida , es entretenido me llevo bien con Hiyori, pero lo que odio y me incomoda es la mirada penetrante de Kirishima, me hace sentir incomodo, además siento que lo conozco de alguna parte

\- Ya deja de seguirme- escuchamos la perta de golpe, pero no entendía lo que decían

\- que no lo sientes, vamos me siento atrido a ti debe ser por algo- los tres que estábamos en la cocina salimos de inmediato a la sala y vi a Ritsu peleando o más bien apartando a alguien

\- déjame en paz me confundes- Ritsu le tiraba todo lo que encontraba a sus paso, yo no podía divisar bien quien era

\- vete de qui no molestes a mi hermano- Kirishima salió a defenderlo, yo también salí

\- "Masamune?"- pregunte confundido

Pv Ritsu

Habíamos llegado a casa, en el camino enseñe a Yokozawa y a Hiyori un par de palaras.

\- Hiyori puedes en cuidar de Yokozawa, tengo que entregar algo del trabajo- le dije, mientas tomaba mi maleta y las llaves nuevamente

\- si Ritsu ni, cuidare muy bien de el - se puso feliz, me causaba mucha intriga Yokozawa, tal vez el podría saber algo más de mi o de dónde vengo, pero tengo miedo, Zen me ha dicho que no tengo que tener miedo es igual a mí y tal vez él sepa mucho más de lo que ya se, decidí despejar mi mente tenía que entregar unos libros

en la librería que tome prestados y cubrir un par de horas. No estoy tan lejos, por suelte esta ciudad es pequeña y está cerca al mar, nos mudamos aquí con mi hermano y su hija hace ya 6 años, todavía le tengo miedo al mar, no me atrevo a descubrir que es lo que soy

\- bien venido Richan, enserio te lo agradezco, me salvas de una- dijo mía amigo Kisa feliz

\- solo vuelve temprano de acuerdo? - dije mientras me colocaba el uniforme y arreglaba los libros

\- si no te preocupes, si no llego sierra por mi- dijo toda apurado, monocasco bien a Kisa sé que no volverá y me tocara cerrar a mi todo, intente distraerme con muchas cosas pero simplemente no podía, hoy es uno d esos días en los que no hay mucha clientela y el ambientes es algo aburrido como para leer o hacer algo , por algo es mi día libre

\- buenas- se escucha la campana de la puerta, salgo de la bodega y me tope con un hombre realmente serio, pero había algo en el que me atrae, algo en mi interior decía que debía ir con él, que lo conocía, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirándolo, pero simplemente no podía apartar mi mirada de sus ojos

\- si..si en que le puedo ayudar- dije tratando de sonar tranquilo, aquel hombre desprendía un olor realmente agradable, olía vainilla y a un poco de mar

\- "Ri..Ritsu"- escuche en un susurro, me quede sorprendido el cómo conocía mi nombre, me altere un poco, la forma en la que la pronunció me hacía estremecer - "eres tu...RI..- lo tuve que parar

\- no, entiendo que me está tratando de decir- dije un poco más centrado, pero la cercanía entre ambos se hacía cada vez menos y sabía que no podía contenerme

\- lo..losiento, te confundí con alguien que conocí hace tiempo- parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba pero este tipo acortaba cada vez más nuestra distancia, yo intente retrocar pero me tope con un librero y casi lo tumbo ,él me había acorralado. Por alguna extraña razón quería abrazarlo y llorar ...

\- po..podría apartarse..- trate de empujarlo pero sentí su mano en mi mejilla y no pude evitar sonrojarme, mi cuerpo no respondía, algo en mi interior decía " quédate, que esperas bésalo, abrázalo, él es nuestro", estaba tan confundido

\- tu olor .... tu todo tu eres tan..- el no podía formular sus palabras y se pegada a mi demasiado, su nariz hacia cosquillas en mi cuello pero no podía aportarlo

\- perdón Richan olvide al..- Kisa entro y vio la escena, no tuve tiempo de explicar y salí corriendo del lugar, corrí y corrí, pero sentí que me seguía

\- ya deja de seguirme - grite antes de entrar a casa, pero no me dejo ni cerrar la puerta y el ya estaba encima mío.

.........................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Si tienen alguna pregunta pueden dejarla aqui
> 
> Alguna teoría con respecto a :
> 
> Ritsu
> 
> Misaki
> 
> Yokozawa
> 
> nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Atado a ti (C3)

\- A ver me quieres explicar bien todo esto?- Kirishima Zen estaba confundido ante la escena, su hermano menor Ritsu estaba siendo absorbido por los brazos de un tipo que de la nada asomo en la puerta de sus casa, Yokozawa quien se encontraba a lado suyo trataba de calmarlo pero al acercarse el otro le gruñía fuerte mente pidiendo que se alejara, Yokozawa trataba de explicarle a Kirishima como eran las cosas pero al no saber el idioma ninguno de los dos podía comunicarse correctamente   
\- "es imposible no te entiendo"- para cada uno de ellos era imposible entenderse pues cuando hablaban Yokozawa solo escudaba murmullo distorsionados y con Kirishima era lo mismo  
\- suéltame ..no me toques- mientras estos dos trataban de comunicarse sóbrela situación dejaron de lado la escena frente a sus ojos, en la cual Takano tenía fuertemente aprisionado el cuerpo de Ritsu entre sus brazos y cada que tenía oportunidad olfateaba su cuello provocando que el otro se pusiera más de lo que ya estaba   
\- "no .. mío solo mío"- es lo que podía recitar Takano, pues estaba en transe su lado interno lo mantenía controlado de cierta manera, para los de su especie es común conocer a su pareja desde los 6 años para tener tiempo y aprender de cada uno y sobre todo marcar y defender lo que es suyo.  
\- no te conozco- chillo tratando de zafarse, mas Takano reforzaba su agarre   
\- "hueles bien, me gusta tu olor- Takano comenzó a olfatear su cabello  
\- "será mejor que te quedes quieto solo así se calmara déjalo convertirte un tiempo y se le pasara"- Yokozawa se dio cuenta de la situación y peso que como Ritsu era el único que lo entendía sería más fácil explicarle las cosas a él y que luego se las explicara a su hermano - " eh tu?, alejate demi- empujo con su mano a Kirishima al ver que esta tenía las intenciones de también abrazarlo   
\- no me apartes algo me llama a ti- dijo tomando su mano y comenzando a olfatear, esto dejo aturdido a Yokozawa, él era diferente, un humano no podía tener comportamiento de su especie, esto lo dejo en desventaja y termino en la misma posición que Ritsu…. Mas no se percató de que pudo escuchar sus palabras a perfección sin necesidad de traducirlas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora y que sea corto, el proximo cap sera más largo, estos días he estado ocupada y no quería dejarles sin cap espero que lo disfuten

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
